


Going Home

by Polka



Category: The Glass Key
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内德最终还是回到了马兹维身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

纽约下着雨，即使正午时分天色也暗得像黄昏。内德·博蒙特将行李箱放在墙角，摘下帽子。  
酒店房间里比外面暖和得多，他想抽支烟。  
“你打算怎么办？”珍妮特·亨利跟在他身后进门，收好了雨伞，环视着酒店套房问他。她的金色长发发尾也被雨水打湿了，顺服地贴着肩头。  
她漂亮得像个白瓷娃娃，内德想，难怪保罗会想要娶她。男人们很难对她没有想法。  
“去找我的老朋友，先讨份工作，”他耸耸肩，脱下潮湿的毛呢外套，挂在门口衣架上，“倒是你，你打算怎么办？”  
“我只需要躲一阵子，”珍妮特咬着下唇，被问到这个问题时神态明显迟疑了下，“你明白的。没有我父亲，没有保罗，也没有人跟我谈论泰勒的死，这就足够了。”  
“你可以待在这儿。”内德看着她说，“没人找得到你。直到你心情平复为止。”  
说完他从口袋里掏出烟，取了一支叼进嘴里，走进左侧的房间，关上了门。  
他的膝盖因为长时间的站立而隐隐作痛，现在痛得更厉害，像是从内被蛀蚀了一般——大概要归功于那个白头发的爱尔兰佬，已经直挺挺地死在他面前的保罗的“前对手”。  
“操。”他一屁股坐在床上，用手掌裹住膝盖揉了两下，拧着眉头低声咒骂。

***

前来庆祝的人们挤满了被鲜花彩带点缀得无比华丽的宴会大厅。  
马兹维举着酒杯，刚刚从致辞台上下来，就立刻又被人群包围。他微笑着点头、握手、致谢，摆出每个人所期待的模样，仿佛他才是刚刚获得选举的参议员一样——人们都明白权力握在谁手里。  
宴会将进行到晚上十点。  
马兹维用眼角余光环视四周，看见新当选的参议员正和几个房地产商聊天，而被他带来的奥柏尔穿着白色小礼服裙站在角落里，闷闷不乐地吃着一块柠檬挞。  
这次胜利来之不易，尽管没能保住前参议员，却也没让对手占了先机。但奇怪的是，比起喜悦，马兹维只是觉得焦虑，那种心里空荡荡的焦虑。他也知道这焦虑源自何处——他希望内德·博蒙特也在这里。  
晚宴结束的时候马兹维已经醉了。  
“你应该叫内德回来。”当他半仰在家里的沙发上，感到昏昏沉沉时，他的母亲递了一条热毛巾给他，对他说。  
“他和珍妮特一起走的，你知道。”他将毛巾覆在脸上，舒服地叹了口气。  
“我不知道珍妮特是怎样的人，但我知道内德。他不会做出任何对不起你的事。”老太太语气坚定。  
“他在纽约，大概早就找到了新工作，和珍妮特住在一起。如果你觉得我还能像以前一样招招手就让他回来的话，抱歉我做不到。我们的友情已经结束了，妈妈。”  
“我可真养了个傻子。”马兹维太太叹着气说。  
在她的脚步声消失在楼梯上之后，马兹维取下了脸上的毛巾，扔在一边，在沙发上侧了个身，闭上了眼睛。

***

印刷厂里有股油墨味儿，机器发出巨大的轰鸣。二楼是内德·博蒙特的办公室，在狭长、昏暗的走道尽头。  
内德穿着件皱巴巴的西装，翘腿坐在办公桌前。  
下午的阳光从窗户投射进来，照在他瘦削的脸上，马兹维发现他剃了胡子，显得比以往更年轻了些，还少了几分痞气。  
“印刷厂？”马兹维说，“你转行的跨度真不小。”  
“我发现离开政治，生活可以轻松得多。”内德没有显得太惊讶，只是打量着金发男人笑了。“你怎么找到我的？”  
“问了些人。”  
“哦，我都忘了你在纽约也有不少关系。”  
“别这样。”马兹维凝视着自己的朋友，似乎对他语气中的讽刺感到有些受伤。  
“你来找我干什么？”深色鬈发的男人扶着下巴懒洋洋地问，“珍妮特已经走了。我不知道她现在在哪里。”  
马兹维没接他的话。  
内德瞥了眼他，耸了下肩膀。“我很遗憾。”  
“跟她无关，”马兹维开口，“你应该知道，我扶植的新参议员已经当选了。我希望你能回来。”  
“唔。”内德站了起来，慢步走到马兹维面前，与他视线齐平地望着他，脸上带着不屑的微笑。“你看到了，我有新的生活。在东河边上租了套小公寓，还养了盆吊兰。已经结束了，保罗，你能找到更好的副手。”  
“我不能。”  
“你能。”内德伸手拍了拍金发男人的肩膀，像在表示鼓励，但他的手随即被按住，马兹维用了些力气将他固定在自己的手掌底。  
这回内德有些着急了。“保罗，”他挣扎起来，不确定对方是否在发怒。一定是因为珍妮特，但他没法解释清楚，“是你自己炒了我，叫我滚，但我还是帮你搞定了沙德。我不觉得还欠你什么。”  
马兹维能明显感觉到这个曾经相当能打架、好似钢铁铸成的朋友变得柔弱了。内德用手肘猛地顶了下他的胸口，却没能将他顶开，反而自己吃痛地皱起了眉头。  
“这就是你不干回老本行的原因？”马兹维继续按着他的手，另一只手顺势压住他的肩膀，简直轻而易举。  
“是啊。”内德忿恨地盯着金发男人的眼睛，“我当不了别人的狗腿了，被人盯上的时候就是个跑不动的废物。”  
他把那句“你以为这是因为谁”给咽回了喉咙里，免得自己听起来不仅像个废物，还是个对过往锱铢必较的废物。窘迫和愤怒使他脸色发白，额头渗出汗珠。  
“我不知道你要什么，保罗，”他瞪着自己曾经的朋友说，“我做的已经足够多了。”  
“还有，珍妮特和我连朋友都算不上。我带她走只是因为她求我。唔……”  
内德停了下来，因为马兹维给了他一个吻，彻彻底底地堵住了那些还没来得及说出口的话。  
金发男人开始认真地吻他，手掌绕过他肩头，用力拥抱住自己的朋友。  
内德一时惊讶得忘了要呼吸，任凭对方撬开他的嘴唇，用手指抚过他绷紧的背部肌肉。将手探进他衬衫底下的时候马兹维皱起眉头，因为他摸到了那些扭曲的、凹凸不平的疤痕——当警察在街上发现内德的时候，这家伙正拖着条坏腿在地上爬着，浑身是血，被送进医院后却拒绝进手术室，为的只是把自己从爱尔兰佬那儿套到的消息及时告诉他。  
医生还在内德的脖子上发现了割痕。  
“我可真养了个傻子。”马兹维觉得自己的母亲说得没错。没有人会为了一个“朋友”做到如此地步，甚至不顾自己的生死。至于内德对待珍妮特的态度，也容易理解得很。  
他沿着伤疤继续仔细地抚摸这具瘦削的躯体，直到内德发出抗议的呜咽声。  
“见鬼，保罗，你在干什么。”内德用手背擦拭着湿漉漉的嘴唇，急促地喘着气。而他的朋友立刻又伸手搂住了他。  
“你不愿意再干这行也没关系，”金发男人用他所熟悉的那种低沉而带着点无可奈何的语气在他耳边说，“总之你回来就行了。”  
“操。”内德又低声骂了一句。

***

“妈。”先走进门的是深色鬈发的男人，有一双同样深色却明亮的眼睛。  
马兹维太太开心地拥抱了他。她的儿子跟在男人身后，在地板上放下了行李。  
“看，我就知道你可以把他找回来。”老太太看向自己的儿子说，接着又上下打量内德，“亲爱的，纽约真不适合你，你看你这副面黄肌瘦的样子，等我晚上做点好菜给你吃。你要先喝点什么？我刚泡的伯爵红茶可以吗？”  
内德点了点头，看着老太太搓着手往厨房走去。  
“还有，”她又回过头来，“客房我也收拾好了，等会叫保罗带你去。”  
内德点着头，咧嘴笑起来。他想，比起纽约，他的确更适合、也更喜欢这里。

 

fin.


End file.
